Imagine You Were Dying
by The Alternative Source
Summary: Imagine you were dying. Imagine you were afraid and a long way from home in terrible pain. And just when you thought it couldn't get worse you looked up and saw the face of the devil himself. 11/Rose. ONE-SHOT. Complete.


Imagine You Were Dying

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Author's Note: Random bit that just flew in my head while doing the updates for Shackled and The Girl Who Waited. Gah! This is something COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FOR ME! Enjoy!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

_Quote: 'Imagine you were dying. Imagine you were afraid and a long way from home in terrible pain. And just when you thought it couldn't get worse you looked up and saw the face of the devil himself.'_

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

With a crash she landed on the floor. Her cheek stinging. Her chest was tight. Her torso radiating pain. Broken ribs tearing into her sides.

'_Imagine you were dying.'_

Her breath came out in ragged torrents. She willed her body to move. To get out of the way. She couldn't focus on his words. Couldn't hear what he was saying. But she knew one thing. They were hurtful. Harsh words meant to tear through her. Pain jolted through her stomach and she felt fear crawl over her skin as she realized that this time was different.

'_Imagine you were afraid.'_

She wished that she could stop this. Wished that she could go home. Wished that she could escape. But he had her here. Tied up like an old dog. Tied up by its owner.

'_A long way from home in terrible pain.'_

His foot swung and her head snapped backwards. Spots clouded her vision as he straddled her and grabbed the sides of her face in his warm and familiar hands.

'_And just when you thought it couldn't get worse.'_

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she saw the hate radiating from those warm brown eyes. No longer was he the man that she had ran away with. No longer was he the man who had asked her to run away with him. No longer was he her Doctor.

'_You looked up and saw the face of the devil himself.'_

And he was here to kill her.

He sneered down at her and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Crying Rose. Doesn't become a woman like you."

She gave a cough and gathered enough courage for the first time in their ten year marriage to whisper, "When you began all those years ago. Sailing off to see the universe did you ever think you'd become this?"

He pulled back and raised his fist in anger before bringing it down on the sides of her ribs. Rose screamed as she felt like she was being torn open. Her instincts were clawing at her. Telling her to run without any regard instantly. Because this wasn't just a slap or a push. This was the breaking point. This is when he would finally kill her. But she couldn't. She was too weak. She couldn't move him off of her. And she had nowhere to go.

'I'm going to die.'

Her chest began to tighten up and she realized that it was becoming quite difficult to breath. Closing her eyes she began to think of the innocent times before this. When her Doctor had been kind. When her Doctor had been loving. When the Doctor and her had travelled in that familiar blue box.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

She suddenly stopped. Just jolted to the side and became deadly still. She could feel her thief calling out to her. Wondering what was going on. But she wasn't listening. There was something in the vortex. Something that shouldn't be there.

Reaching out to it she flinched back in pain. Sparks flew from her inner console and threw her thief into a fit as he ran around trying to figure out the problem.

Her lights began to flicker as she reached out again and grasped that familiar feeling. And she realized that it was the woman that she had stole. The Bad Wolf that she had found to accompany the Oncoming Storm. But something was wrong. Something had stained what was once the brilliant human being.

She could feel her. Feel her in so much pain. Calling out to her. Through the vortex she was calling out for one thing...help. And there was nothing that the barriers of the dimensions could do to stop her from finding the woman she had stole for her thief.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

'She's dying.'

Those two words tore through his mind. He grabbed his head in pain. She hadn't spoken to him directly in nearly a decade. Sure he could feel her. Get a sense for her thoughts. But he hadn't spoken to her since Idris. Since Rory and Amy. Since River.

Something was happening. Something bad if she was able to speak to him. Sparks flew out of the inner console again and he threw his hands to block his face from them. The Tardis began to shake and travel through the Vortex. She was going somewhere. His brilliant and sexy Tardis was taking him where he needed to go. Somewhere he needed to be.

Holding onto the console he pulled down the screen and started typing furiously. She was jumping through the vortex carelessly.

'Trying to get somewhere.'

He flipped through a couple screens and took a step back as he realized what she was trying to do.

"You're breaking through into another dimension!"

He began to frantically type into the computer, flip controls, and push buttons in an attempt to stop her. But deep inside he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop his brilliant girl. Sparks flew from the console again before explosions tore through the Tardis. The fixtures blew to bits and parts of the console blew off. The Tardis lurched and gave a painful groan before stopping. The doors flew open and the lights turned off.

Standing to attention the Doctor got up and tore out of the Tardis. She was pushing him out of the Tardis. In her frantic nature she wanted him to get something. To do something. He emerged onto a grassy hill with a thick line of trees below it.

'Nothing. There's nothing.'

The doors of the Tardis slammed shut and he was propelled forwards. Stumbling down he began to walk briskly down the hill.

'She feels something. There has to be something.'

Taking out his sonic screwdriver he scanned for signs of life. When he reached the bottom of the grassy hill the sonic screwdriver beeped.

'There is some life here.'

Following the sonic screwdrivers readings he started walking into the batch of tall trees. In a matter of minutes he was on the other side of the tree line and standing in front of a house. Well not really a house. A mansion. Nestled in between the trees.

Its huge windows were dark except one. One room on the second floor of the mansion was lit. Peering around he saw that there was no one there. No guards. No watch dogs. Just that one room lit. Just as he was stepping out of the tree line a scream of pain tore through the still mansion before something smashed and shattered against a hard surface. A door was roughly slammed shut and then all became silent.

Putting his sonic screwdriver away he knew in an instant that this is where the Tardis wanted him. This is where she needed him to go. This was why she broke through the dimensions. Something from inside this house had called out to her. And the Tardis had responded.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

In no time he had crossed the lawn and circled the house to find an easy entrance. A set of patio doors were slightly open on the side partition of the mansion. Slipping his fingers through the crack he slowly opened the door. Slipping in he shut the door slowly. Looking around the room he had entered he realized it was a kitchen. Being a Time Lord had given him that advantage. The ability to see monumentally better than humans in the dark.

And this kitchen proved that he was in the house of a human. But something was off about it. The sink was full of broken dishes. And the food on the counter was rotted and old. Sniffing the air he realized that the air was stale. Unused.

'But then how can there be someone upstairs?'

Putting that bit of information of the kitchen to the side he listened for any movement. As there was none he was able to make it through the entire first floor without facing whatever trouble lay in the mansion. He did see some rather odd things though. All the photos in the house were of a man and a woman. He was sure of that. Wedding photos, family photos, and headshots littered the house. But all the faces were scratched out. No way to identify them. Also everything was covered with a thin layer of dust. As if someone hadn't cleaned in days. Maybe weeks.

A sudden shuffling from upstairs made him turn and stare at the ceiling. It was upstairs. Whatever it was...it was there. Shuffling over to the stairs he peered up and saw that there were no doors open around the stairs. And from what he could tell it was down the hallway upstairs on the right. Collecting himself he slowly made his way. When he reached the top of the stairs he saw that all the doors on the left hall were closed except one.

'If all the noise came from the right then why was that door open?'

Letting curiosity take lead he made his way down the hall while making sure that no one emerged from the closed doors of the right hall. As soon as he reached the door way he knew that he wouldn't be able to turn on the light. He didn't want to attract attention. Yet. But there was something so wrong about this room. With its open door and quiet demeanour.

Pulling out his sonic screwdriver he let it light his way. There was a bed in the middle of the room. The sheets were torn off and hanging off the other side of the bed. Stepping into the room further he saw that this room had the same features as downstairs. Photos with faces scratched off were on the desk, bureau, and window. And a layer of dust covered everything besides the bed and the window sill. Running his finger over the clean spot he realized that someone must have sat here. Someone must have looked out this window hundreds of times.

A sudden thought came to him, 'Trying to escape. But escape what?'

He heard a smash from the right hallway and he began to make his way out of the room. Just as he was passing the bed though his foot stepped on something soft. Something malleable. Taking a step back he pointed his sonic screwdriver down. His eyes widened as he realized it was a foot. Sweeping the sonic screwdriver up he realized that there was a reason why the sheets were hanging off the other side of the bed. It was hiding a body.

Without hesitation he kneeled down and ripped the sheets off the body. And in a matter of seconds he was looking at the back of a woman. His eyes widened and anger tore through him as he took in her state. Her shirt and skirt were torn in several places. Cuts littered her body. And the spots where there were no bruises he could see soft creamy skin peeking out.

'Who would do this? The creature...or human who did this? Why?'

As he finished analyzing her wounds he realized that the matted hair sticking to the woman's face was a light brown colour with, oddly enough, blonde tips. Something nagged at him and he finally reached forward to turn the woman onto her back.

A small groan of pain erupted from both of their lips. One in pain of being turned over. The other at discovering that the broken body was that of Rose Tyler.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

To be continued? NOPE!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

He instantly flew into action. Hands cradled her face as he shook her, "Rose. Rose. Open your eyes. Please open your eyes."

A groan escaped her mouth but she didn't wake up. He pulled her closer. Cradling her body he felt his hearts beating erratically. This wasn't supposed to be happening. She wasn't supposed to be here. Laying next to a bed. Covered by a sheet. Body covered with bruises, cuts, needle marks and blood. Leaning forward he kissed the top of her head and felt a sob make its way up his throat.

His beautiful Rose was supposed to be safe. Away from danger. Not here. His vision was blurred. Lifting a blood stained hand he touched his face. He pulled back in shock. He was crying. He had only cried a handful of times. And each was still a surprise.

"You're not supposed to be here," he said in a harsh whisper as he pulled back to look at her face.

His thoughts were cut off as a male voice spoke near him, "Neither are you."

And before he could look up everything went black.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

'Rose.'

That was the first thought that came to him when he woke up. He tried to keep himself calm as he assessed the situation. He was tied down on a chair with something cottony in his mouth. He tried to spit it out but it was held down with something. Someone had knocked him out while he was trying to wake up Rose. Her battered body flashed in his mind and he felt the rage flow through him again.

'Someone hurt her. And I bet it was whoever knocked me out.'

Slowly opening his eyes he lifted his head and looked around. He was in the lit room. Probably the one in the right hallway. He was strapped down in a simple wooden chair in an office of some sort. Books lined the walls. Filing cabinets were strewn here and there and the desk was littered with paper. He heard a dragging noise from behind him that made him hold still.

The man came around him dragging Rose's body and he unceremoniously dropped her on the floor in front of him. He ripped his eyes from Rose's body when he saw that her chest was still moving and met the eyes of...himself.

"You," he said in astonishment. This was the copy of himself that he had left with Rose. The one that was going to live happily ever after with her. Growing old with Rose. But his eyes told him something had gone wrong. His hair was cropped short and paired off with black trousers and a white dress shirt. And if he looked closely he could see red spots all over his clothes, "You did this to her."

His double smiled and walked over to his desk without saying a word. He poured himself some brandy and sat on the plush chair opposite of him. The Doctor watched as he swirled his drink before looking up at him again.

"I didn't expect to see myself ever again. How'd you get here?" his cold voice broke the silence.

The Doctor looked at him calmly. Something in him wanted to tear this man down. But he kept himself calm and replied, "I'll tell you when you tell me what happened to Rose."

His double put the whiskey down and stood up. He raised a foot and pressed it down on Rose's abdomen. She gave a pained grown and his double asked again, "How'd you get here?"

The Doctor's nostrils flared and he responded, "Get off of her."

The double pressed down harder and Rose's eyes fluttered open as a cry erupted from her throat, "Do I really have to ask again?"

"The Tardis. The Tardis brought me here. Now get off of her. She's in pain!"

His double gave a bark of laughter before sitting back down and nursing his drink. The Doctor peered down at Rose quickly and saw that her eyes were staring blankly at the ceiling and a hand had lifted to the spot where his double stepped on. Looking up he knew that he had to get her out of here. Now.

"I know she's in pain," his double stated in a chilly voice.

"You did this to her. You hurt her," the Doctor nearly growled out. His double gave a nod as he peered at Rose. A sneer formed on his face as he appreciated her body. Instantly the Doctor knew he needed to keep his double's attention on him and off of Rose, "Where are we?"

His doubles eyes locked on his, "We are in the ever wonderful and fascinating Tyler estate."

"The Tyler estate? Where is everyone?"

"You mean Jackie and her lot? Oh they're gone. Died a couple years ago. Alien invasion #4. Wiped out half of the UK," his double said with a smirk as he downed the whiskey.

"And why are you here?"

"Invasion #4 really took off well. This is one of the only places that they left alone."

His brow furrowed, "Why?"

His double sneered, "Obvious answer to that question is because I work for them."

The Doctor slowly pulled his head back in shock, "Work for them? How can you work for them after what they did to Rose's family? Your family. This is not what I left you here for."

That seemed to rile him up and he turned to snarl at the Doctor, "They are NOT my family! They were YOUR silly companions!"

"Our companions. You are me," he corrected.

His double shook his head, "No. That's where you are wrong. I am not you."

The Doctor gave him a once over, "From where I'm standing...well sitting... it looks like it to me. You are the Doctor."

He slowly moved over and sat down in the chair. His hand tightly held the glass and the Doctor knew he was getting somewhere, "No. My name is Jaime. The name Doctor is long gone. Dead. Do you even know what you did Doctor? What you did when you left me here?"

'Something I could never have.'

"I gave you a chance with Rose. A chance to live together. Grow old together."

"Hah. Grow old together," he said while sipping his drink, "You damned me. Damned me to a life with her."

The Doctor sat in bewilderment at his doubles, well Jaime's words, "You don't mean that. You know how I...how we felt about her. This was for the best. For everyone."

"No. This was the best option for YOU. Threw me away to stay here and watch...her," he spit out the last part full of venom.

"What happened here?" the Doctor asked as Jaime's eyes once again zeroed in on Rose's face. Jaime looked up at him.

"She stopped growing old," Jaime said with a faraway look, "She stopped growing old and left me here to rot while she went on missions. Lived her life."

The Doctor clenched his fists in anger and confusion. This is why the Tardis had brought him here. After the incident with Bad Wolf he knew that there was a connection born between the two. A connection that would never disappear. And in her moment of pain Rose had called out to the Tardis. And she had responded, "What do you mean she stopped growing old? That's impossible. Rose is a human."

"Was. Rose was a human."

The Doctor peered at him curiously, "Then what is she now if not human?"

Jaime shrugged, "She's something else. Something of a...Time Lord."

The Doctor's breath caught in his throat, "A Time Lord? You can't be turned into a Time Lord. There is no way. It's..."

"Impossible?" Jamie finished, "It's not impossible. Four months after we got here things started to change with her. She began picking up on things. Physics, literature, mechanics. Everything came to her easily. And I just ignored it. Because I was...in love. But after ten years I realized that she hadn't changed one bit. Still looked the same. Not a new wrinkle in sight. And because of love I thought everything would be alright."

"How much did she change?" the Doctor asked as he tried to grasp the news of Rose's new immortality.

"Besides having an absence of two hearts she's just like us. Well like you," Jaime looked down at his empty hand and clenched it, "If only I could harness it."

And that's when it hit the Doctor. The realization of what had gone so horribly wrong between the two. 'Jealousy'.

"And this is why you did this to her? Hurting her. Experimenting on her. Just to get her to regenerate for you? It does not work like that. We know that time cannot be changed. At least not like this. Listen to me brother."

His double got up and poured himself another whiskey. He walked over to the window and ignored the Doctor's comments, "Doesn't matter. She's refused to regenerate. One of the last things in defiance that she could possibly do...so where's the Tardis?"

The Doctor kept a steady eye on him before peering down at Rose quickly. She was still breathing but barely, "What do you want with her?"

The double looked at him over his shoulder, "Don't play coy with me. You know why. To escape. She is worthless."

The Doctor bit his tongue and tried to relax and the blatant comment about Rose. When it came to her things got jumbled in his mind. But he knew one certainty. He had to get his clone out of there. Somewhere away from them. On a wild chase. So he could help Rose. And if giving up notice on the where the Tardis was then...then it was something that he needed to do. The Tardis was smart enough to ignore his commands and bring him here. Then she was smart enough to ignore his doubles commands until he got Rose on her feet.

"She's past the tree line. On the grassy hill North of here," he said calmly. Trying to hide his eagerness for Jaime to leave.

Jaime looked at him with a smile. Walking over to his desk he put his glass down, "You wouldn't lie to me now would you?"

"No. You would be able to tell if I was lying."

"Plus I'd hurt Rose," Jaime said as he put on his jacket. Even though he wasn't saying that he was leaving the Doctor knew that he was taking the bait.

"Yes. I know," the Doctor said in a tight voice. He watched as Jaime stood still by his desk.

"You would do this for her? Give the Tardis up?"

The Doctor didn't hesitate, "In a heartbeat. I'm not leaving her behind. Never again."

Jaime turned around and sneered at the Doctor, "Then you're a fool."

He then stepped towards the Doctor. He riffled through his pockets and grabbed the sonic screwdriver. The Doctor watched him calmly in anger and sadness. His double was unrecognizable, "You're going to leave me here?"

Jaime pulled a knife and dropped it by Rose's body, "See if you can wake her up. She'll help you. That is..if she can get up."

And with one last look Jaime was gone.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Keeping still he listened as Jaime made his way down the hallway, down the stairs, and out the front door. When he was certain that the double was gone he flew into action. Wiggling his arms he tested the strength of the bonds. He couldn't get out of them. He needed Rose's help.

Looking down at her he saw that her chest was still rising. And her eyes were staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Rose," he tentatively called out, "Can you hear me?"

He saw her bottom lip tremble and a tear slid down from her eye. Even though it broke him to see her like that he knew that she was somewhere in there. And he needed her. But the question remained on how much of her was still coherent.

There was only one way to jolt her into awareness. Taking in a deep breath he laid his soul bare, "Rose. Decades ago I met this pink and yellow human girl. When I was lost and so alone I met her. And in my moment of great desperation I turned to her."

He paused and remembered when he had first grasped her hand and asked her to run, "We travelled for a long while. Seeing new places. Meeting new people. And she stood by me. I...I've always had this great weight on my shoulders. A weight that I carried alone. A weight that I never let anyone see. But she saw it. She helped me carry it. No questions at all. Do you know who that person is Rose?" His eyes settled on her face and willed her to move, "It's you. It always has been. All we really need to survive is one person who truly loves us. And you have him. I've waited long enough. I...I lov...I love you."

He sat still as he waited for a response. Some sort of movement from her. But there was none. Bowing his head down he felt his chest tighten and his eyes moisten, "I need you to wake up Rose. Please...you can't be gone...I need you."

He let that last plea hang in the air as he tried to collect himself. Looking back up at her face he was shocked to see tears freely flowing down the sides of her face. Slowly Rose blinked and her mouth closed before saying, "I love you too."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

His eyes widened, "Rose?"

Her head slowly turned to the side and her eyes locked with his, "Hi."

"Hi," he replied in a shocked whisper. A part of him couldn't believe that she was actually interacting with him.

"I heard you. In my dreams," she whispered softly. Her eyes were scanning his face. Taking in his new appearance no doubt.

"This is no dream. I'm here," he assured her as he leaned forward.

Her eyes seemed to come into focus at that, "New new Doctor?"

He grinned, "Yes. Rose can you move?"

He saw her eyes close for a moment before she moved her arm and winced, "Yes. Jaime. He's gone isn't he?"

The Doctor nodded vigorously, "He's gone. He's never going to hurt you. Never again. I promise."

Rose remained silent before a sob tore through her. Large tears slid down her cheeks and she keened out harsh sobs, "I heard her. In my darkest moment I heard her reaching out to me. She...she brought you to me."

"The Tardis always brings me where I need to be," he said calmly. He wanted to hold her and comfort her. But he was still tied up, "I'm here. Don't cry. I'm not leaving you."

She swung her hand over and it landed on his shoe. Her sobs died down and her breathing became soft and even, "Where is he?"

"He's gone after the Tardis," he watched as Rose's head turned back to look at him. Her eyes were shocked.

"You...you can't let him have it. He's been trying..." her breathing started to get harsh as she began to panic, "trying for so long to get back what he's lost. He'll destroy her."

"I know. That's why I need you to do something for me. Can you help me Rose?" she nodded her head slowly and he smiled, "Good. Next to your hand he left a knife. It's by my foot. I need you to help me get out of the bonds on my feet and around my hands."

Her bottom lip trembled in pain as she pulled back her arm. Using it as leverage she slowly turned to her side. She let out a pained gasp and the Doctor watched as she stopped.

"Rose?" when she didn't reply he called out to her again, "Rose!"

She began panting and weakly replied, "It hurts. Everywhere."

He looked at her with desperate eyes, "I know Rose. I know. Look at me." Her tired eyes locked onto his, "As soon as we get back to the Tardis I'm going to patch you up. The Old Girl brought me here. She'll fix you up. But I need you to get me out of these bonds."

Nodding her head Rose slowly pulled herself up. He sat there for about 10 minutes in all as she lifted herself off the ground. He had to see every wince, tear, and flicker of pain. And it killed him. It killed him to watch her in pain. Fury was something he was familiar with. Ever flowing fury that tears through you. But he had never experienced the fury that he was feeling now. She wasn't meant to be here. She wasn't meant to be torn into. She wasn't supposed to experience this pain. She deserved happiness. And he promised at that moment that he would make sure she found that happiness by his side.

'Just as soon as we find Jaime.'

The bonds on his feet came loose as she sawed off the rope. She used his body to help her get around him. Her warm hands grasped his and finally freed them. He struggled to his feet and made his way around the chair. Rose was on her hands and knees breathing harshly. She brought her knee up to help her stand but stumbled. The Doctor put his arms around her waist and helped her up. Putting his arms under her legs he carried her wedding style to the one available couch across the room by the window.

He laid her gently on it and kneeled down by her head. Her eyes were closed, "Rose?"

She didn't respond. Pressing his hand on her pulse he panicked as he felt her heart slowing to a dangerous pace. Placing his hands on the sides of her face he kissed her forehead, "Rose. Open your eyes. Come on. You're stronger than this. I need you to open your eyes now Rose."

Giving her a small shake he realized what he had to make her do. Her wounds were extensive. Covering every bit of her body. He wouldn't have time to get her to the Tardis and fix her up. And now that she was free her body was finally shutting down. Pressing his forehead against hers he breathed in her scent, "I know you're hurting. And I know you're tired. But I need you to stay with me for a little longer so you can do something."

Her eyes slowly opened and he could see the light fading from her bright brown eyes. Her eyes asked the question her mouth couldn't mutter. He caressed her cheek, "I need you to regenerate."

Her body jerked back and his eyes widened. He began to beg her, "Please Rose. I've only asked for a handful of things in my 900 years. This might be the most important. I need you to do this for me. If what he said is true I need you to...regenerate."

With that he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers in a tender kiss. He poured all his love, admiration, and hope into that one kiss. And because of that he missed the moment when the room became engulfed in a pale golden light.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

He felt warmth suddenly spread through his body and a presence brush his mind before it was gone and Rose pushed him back. She took in deep breaths and was struggling to find her bearings. Her eyes moved around wildly and her hands were flailing about. Grasping her hands in his he called out to her, "Rose. It's ok. It's me. You're fine."

His eyes took in her face and saw the panic was dissipating. When the shaking stopped she finally focused her eyes on his, "You're not a dream. Oh my god. You're not a dream."

He smiled down at her and kissed her swiftly, "Hope not."

Pulling back he took her in. Her skin had knitted back together. Besides the blood soaked into the clothes all the blood was gone as well. Looking back at her face he saw that all the marks had disappeared and her hair was no longer matted. Running his fingers through it he saw that it had changed to a golden blonde colour.

"I'm ok," Rose stated in wonder. The Doctor nodded and leaned his forehead against hers. Rose's hands came up and grasped the sides of his face. She pulled him back and peered up at him. Her thumbs ran over his cheeks and she said nothing as she stared at him. Her eyes searched his face and he gave her a tentative smile. Her thumbs stopped moving and her eyes locked with his. Finally she whispered, "You've changed."

He couldn't help but grin, "Yeah. What do you think? Do I look foxy?"

This seemed to surprise Rose and her lips pulled back into a blinding smile. She pulled him down and kissed him soundly. Pulling back she kept him close to her, "Always foxy. I've missed you."

He wanted to savour this moment. Sit with her and hold her. Whisper to her how much he missed her and how much he loved her. But they didn't have time. They needed to catch up with Jamie. Pulling back he placed his hands on top of hers, "I've missed you too. How are you feeling?"

"Great. I've never...is this how regenerating feels? Every synapses firing. Every cell tingling. Every part new."

The Doctor gave her a nod before pulling her up to a sitting position. Holding out his hands to her he helped her stand. She stumbled for a second but held on tight to him. After what felt like ages he took a step back. Fingering her sleeve he said, "We first need to get you out of these clothes. Then..."

Rose's eyes hardened as she followed his train of thought, "Then we find Jaime."

The Doctor's hold on her hand tightened and he suddenly had an urge to get her out of this room as quickly as possible. To get away from what had happened here, "Lead the way."

Without a glance back Rose led him out of the room and back to the room where he had first found her. When they entered the room she let go of his hand and immediately sought out clean clothes in her drawers. On her way past the bed she paused and looked down at the spot he had found her. Closing her eyes momentarily it seemed like she gathered her courage before moving past the spot. Turning his back he stood guard by her door as she changed. He could hear the shuffle of clothes.

"Everything is covered with dust. We just got back here yesterday," Rose suddenly spoke up.

"Got back?" he raised an eyebrow and made a move to turn around but he remembered she was still changing.

"The invasion...the last one got pretty bad and we've been moving a lot. Even though he was supposedly on their side."

He could hear the thickness of her voice. As if she was trying to hold herself together. Desperately, "He told me."

There was a sudden silence. He could feel her eyes on him for a second before she said, "All done."

He turned around and smiled at her appearance. This was the first time he was properly getting a look at her without the wounds and blood. She was at least two inches taller than before. Her body was lean and limber. His eyes took in her face and saw that her cheek bones were slightly higher with lips and eyes that were still the same. It was a combination of years passed and the recent regeneration. She had changed into a pair of jeans and boots with a simple top and cardigan. She looked...beautiful.

"Is there anything that you would like to pack?" he finally asked.

Rose shook her head, "There's nothing here for me."

His hearts clenched at this statement. There was nothing left for her here. All that was left was life in the Tardis. He held out his hand to her, "Ok. Let's go and find Jamie."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

They had made it down the stairs and out of the house in no time. When they arrived at the tree line his hand was jerked back. He stopped and turned back around to look at Rose. She had stopped to look back at the house. Her eyes looked at it blankly and her mouth was set to a frown.

"Don't look back," he squeezed her hand in comfort and that seemed to snap her out of it. She shook her head and began to walk again. Pulling her closer the Doctor kept silent as they neared the Tardis. When they reached the edge of the forest he held her back. Peering up at the grassy hill he saw the shadow of the Tardis at the top. But there was no sign of Jaime. This was all wrong.

"Rose. What would..."

His words were cut off as Rose jerked him back. He turned to look at her and saw what Rose was looking at. It was Jaime. Standing about 5 yards from them with a gun pointed at them. He went to pull Rose back and step in front of her when Jaime stepped forward and shouted, "Don't move!"

He kept the gun pointed at them and circled them slowly, "Back out of the forest slowly."

Rose looked at him quickly. Her eyes were filled with fright. He ran his thumb over the back of her hand and took a step back. Rose understood and backed out of the forest with him.

"Now you want to tell me why she's dead?"

"How so?" the Doctor asked smoothly as he kept an eye on Jaime. The hand holding the gun was shaking and his face was twisted in anger. His eyes were wild as he looked at the Doctor. Jaime knew that he was stalling.

"You know how!"

They were now slowly making their way up the hill at gunpoint, "That's why you didn't fight me earlier. You just let me take your sonic screwdriver. No fight. I should have known. You knew that she was out of power. Dead from jumping through dimensions."

The Doctor took false statement and used it to his advantage, "You know the Tardis goes where she wants. I couldn't stop her."

They stopped when they were a couple feet from the Tardis. Jaime turned at that moment and looked at Rose. His eyes became even more inflamed and he began brandishing the gun towards her, "And you! You fucking regenerated for him! For him! After all this time. After everything that I did. It took fucking words of love to make you regenerate."

The Doctor's eyes widened when Jaime suddenly rushed at Rose with his gun arm outstretched. He jumped forward and smacked Jaime's arm up. A bang resonated close to his ear and dazed him momentarily. Jaime swung at him with his left arm and the Doctor blocked it before tackling him to the ground. He tried to restrain Jaime but with every move that the Doctor made Jaime tried to thrash him with the gun. It was a blur of limbs as they tumbled around. At some point the gun was lost and fists were used. After a couple minutes of struggle Jaime saw an opening and slammed his hands on both sides of the Doctor's head. The Doctor tumbled over and Jaime pinned him down. Jaime locked his knees around the Doctors arms and sat above him. Both were covered in scraps and breathing heavily.

The Doctor couldn't get his bearings. His ears were ringing and his eyes were seeing double. In the distance he could hear Rose shouting for him. Shouting for Jamie to let him go. And the Doctor knew that if he didn't get out of Jaime's hold things would take a dark turn for him and Rose. Jolting his body up he tried to knock Jaime off of him. Jaime in response punched him in the face and grabbed the front of his jacket.

"You and the little bitch are going to give me what I want," he sneered. One of his hands let go of the Doctor's lapel and reached out for something next to them. As his vision was still blurred he couldn't make out what it was. All he knew was that Jamie was lifting it into the air.

Just as he was about to jolt his body again he heard a click and then a shout, "Jamie!"

It was Rose's voice. Jamie instantly paused and turned his body to look behind him, "I said leave him alone!"

A bang tore through the air. Jaime dropped the rock he had in his hand and turned to look at the Doctor with confused eyes. The Doctor's eyes came to focus on the growing red spot in the middle of his chest. Jaime coughed and blood spattered on the Doctor's jacket. His eyes looked down and focused on the Doctor's. His lips moved as if trying to form words. His grip loosened on the Doctor and he slid to the side. His body hit the ground with a soft thud. The Doctor pulled himself up and turned Jaime onto his back. He was still moving his lips and trying to mutter something. He leaned down and placed his ear next to Jaime's mouth. And right as Jaime took one last shuttering breathe he muttered out, "Betrayal by the most unlikely. Pitiful."

The Doctor sat back in shock and looked up. His eyes landed on Rose. She was standing by the Tardis. And in her hand was the gun Jaime had lost in the fight. His eyes focused on her face and he saw something totally unexpected.

Relief.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Rose held Jaime's hand as she looked down at his body. At one time this was the man she had loved. At one time this was the man that she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with. But that time had long since passed. Placing his hand on the ground she pulled the wedding ring off her finger. She gingerly settled it on his chest and closed his eyes. After his death the Doctor had run over to her and held her as sobs of relief overtook her. He murmured things into her hair and kissed her until her sobs died down. He made her feel safe as he pulled back and asked her if she was ok. After she assured him that she was alright for the moment she had pulled away from the Doctor and walked over to Jaime. She had kneeled down by his side and fixed his body. She wanted to give him some sense of dignity. The last act of kindness to a man who had changed so dramatically. A man she had once loved.

The Doctor brought her out of her thoughts when he squeezed her shoulder. He had snuck up behind her and had been standing there watching her. Scooping up the sonic screwdriver she had found in his pocket she stood and turned to him. He gently took the sonic screwdriver and placed in his pocket before looking back at her. Everything was silent. Tentatively she took his hands into hers and really looked at him. This Time Lord. This beautiful Time Lord. This was the Time Lord she had fallen in love with all those years ago. And just when she thought everything was gone, her death set in stone...he had come for her.

'_Imagine you were dying.'_

Running her thumbs over the back of his hands she wiped the blood from them. He gave her a smile that warmed her heart. Stepping forward she leaned her forehead against his temple. Everything had changed now. She wasn't afraid that Jaime would drag her out of her room. Beat her to an inch of her life to get her to regenerate. And when she would refuse he would do it all over again. It was all gone. Replaced with relief and loss for the love that she had once had with Jamie.

'_Imagine you were afraid.'_

His arms came around her. A warm feeling spread through her body and she let out a sob when she realized that in his arms...she was home. She had finally found her way back to the place she had always belonged.

'_A long way from home in terrible pain.'_

His arms left her waist and pulled back her face. He peered down at her. His eyes were full of concern. He knew that she was in pain. He knew that things had changed significantly in these last couple of hours. For the better. But most importantly...his eyes were full of love.

'_And just when you thought it could get worse.'_

She closed her eyes and let this feeling overwhelm her. Wrap itself around her. She didn't need to be afraid anymore. She didn't need to hide herself. She was safe. A hand tipped up her chin and Rose's eyes opened instantly. The Doctor was gazing down at her with a small smile on his face. A smile that held no malice, hate, or anger.

'_You looked up and saw the face of the 'Oncoming Storm' himself.'_

"Are you ready?"

She cocked her head in confusion. Things had changed so much in the last couple hours and it was still difficult to grasp what was going on, "Ready for what?"

He snapped his fingers and the doors to the Tardis opened. It's inner console seemed to come to life, "Ready to go home."

His hands slid down her arms and grasped her hands. He took a step backwards towards the Tardis. Silently she took a step forward. The small smile morphed and took over his entire face. He began walking backwards and Rose followed him. Her grip became tighter with every step that they took.

And then came the moment where he stepped over the threshold of the Tardis. He slowly let go of her hands and stepped back. For a moment panic slid through her as he stopped and looked at her before asking, "How long are you going to stay with me?"

She then realized what he was doing. He was giving her something that she had been denied for so long. A choice. Without hesitation she stepped into the Tardis and walked over to him and softly replied, "Forever."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

And as they fell towards each other and embraced they failed to notice the Tardis doors shut and the central console begin to move. A warm hum emitted through her inner hull as she watched the two beings she had stolen become one.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Author's Note: I'm having a bit of a hard time with my other stories and I wanted to give you guys this little...well HUGE one shot. Hope you enjoyed it!

And remember to hit that lovely button and **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW HERE!**


End file.
